Shortcomings with conventional handguns are numerous. As an example, many handguns contain extremely complex firing mechanism with several interconnected parts that are conducive to failure. Housing such firing mechanisms requires considerable space and limits the location of other components.
Concomitantly, conventional handguns that use a magazine contain extremely complex mechanisms to move a cartridge from the magazine to a firing chamber. These mechanisms also contain several interconnected parts that are conducive to failure. Additionally, housing such mechanisms requires additional space and further limits the location of other components. Moreover, the firing chamber cannot be changed in such handguns.
As an example of the limitation regarding location of other components, conventional handguns locate the barrel and firing chamber considerably above the handgrip. In this conventional configuration, the backward momentum of recoil typically causes the shooter's wrist and/or arm to bend with the gun barrel pivoting upwards. It would be preferable if a handgun transmitted recoil, not above the shooter's hand, but rather directly through a shooter's hand and forearm. Such a configuration would reduce or eliminate the unintended pivoting, which would reduce stress and allow a shooter to stay on target.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.